Puppet on a string Ryan's musical from hell
by Kelly6231
Summary: Gabriella has become frustrated with Troy's treatment at lava springs. After she 'goes her own way' Ryan enters the picture....But Gabriella has become a numb, blind creature unable to see what Ryan is really up to...Will Troy figure it out in time?T/G M!
1. Her own way

**Puppet on a String **

Chapter 1

The break up

Tear's fell down her soft cheek as she pulled away from the love of her life. She just couldn't do it anymore, he was changing. And pulling her down in the spiral Sharpay was creating.

* I just don't belong here I hope you understand

We may find our place in this world someday but as for now, I gotta go my own way.*

Gabriella's sadness was clear. Tears slipped from her eyes and she turned away from Troy.

There was hope. There had to be, and from the unmistakable look in her eyes, she felt it too. He could fix this, He would have his Gabi back.

Gabriella ran upstairs and fell to her floor behind the closed door, pulling her knees to her chest, the heavy lump in her throat gave way, then they was just deep sobbing, heartbreaking ach and chilling emptiness. She couldn't help but hope, that he would show up soon. With his crystal blue eyes pleading for her to change her mind and some how erase this from their history. And, by miracle that he actually show, she would take him back and demand that he never make her have to break up with him ever again.

She rolled her eyes at her own desperation, This wasn't Romeo and Juliet. This was just a typical guy, growing bored with a science geek, a shiny new toy had his attention… and who could compete with someone as sparkling as Sharpay.

Gabriella shook her head at the thought; a bitter taste crept up in her mouth and the need for liquid to wash it away became more important the wallowing in self pity, after changing into her PJ's she made her way downstairs.

She looked at the large clock on the wall, it seemed to mock her existence, reminding her how lame she was to be in at 10:23pm on a Friday night, during summer vacation. The house was dull, and silent, aside from the cruel cook that seemed to grow farther and farther away as Gabriella dismissed it. If it was only going to make fun of her, she would choose to ignore it.

She was in the kitchen when the door bell rang. Her hear beat wildly as her hand clutched to the chilled water bottle. Had Troy had finally come? She apprehensively opened the door, calming her stomach's new butterfly tenants. But they ceased as disappointment came crashing through her.

"Hey, Uh, Ryan." She said sadly letting him in.

"Hey you ok? I heard what happened." He said with genuine concern. Gabriella shot him a half smile.

"Yeah, I'll be ok, not right now, but in time." She looked to her not fascinating water bottle, the water sparkled at her, making her feel more depressed, as if Ryan wasn't a direct reminder of Sharpay, it seemed as if the universe was working against her.

"I just wanted to make sure your ok, do you want to talk about it?" Ryan offered stepping inside, closing the door lightly. Gabriella sighed, and walked over to the couch, plopping herself down miserably.

"You and everyone else pretty much know everything. Troy's changed, for the worst… And I can't let him treat me the way he was. I don't know, I'm just so confused…" She pressed the bottle lightly making an impression. A light pop filled the room.

"Don't worry Gabriella," Ryan took the water bottle away placing it on the coffee table. He kept her soft hands in his. "Maybe he'll come around. He'll realize what he's lost. You're not the kind of girl you can just let go." He placed his hand on her cheek comforting her. Surprised by his forward affection, she remained frozen.

Deciding this was making her feel uncomfortable she shifted, pulling away from him. "Thanks for stopping by Ryan it means a lot to me. But I'm going to head to bed, I've got a long day tomorrow, job hunting." She headed to the front door opening it widely.

"I wish you would just come back to the club, you don't have to deal with Troy you know." He smirked handing the water bottle back to her. She took it quickly, letting her hand drop in defeat.

"I just can't Ryan; I can't face him right now. It just hurts too much." She leaned on the door for support.

"Ok, well the offer is always open, call me if you need anything and try to at least enjoy these last three weeks of summer vacation."

"Ugh, don't remind me." She forced a giggle.

He pulled her into a hug, she didn't have time to react.

"Thanks Ryan" She accepted the hug, but quickly pulled away when she felt his hand move lower.

"Goodnight Gabi"

"Night" Bewilderment tugged at her as she watched him exit her front porch. 'Why was he acting so strange?' Gabriella closed the door and leaned against it, a chill ran down her spine.

She retreated to her room teary plopping down on her bed.

She plugged in her cell phone and turned the volume up, as she chocked down more treas. She hoped that Troy would at least call.

Finally mental exhaustion gave way and she slipped into restless sleep.


	2. Who I've become

Chapter 2

Ryan's twisted nature

The last three weeks of summer vacation had passed. Gabriella officially hated her life and its circumstances, no luck with finding a new job, her mother was promoted, so that meant longer hours, and most of all Troy never contacted her. She thought for sure that he would, she felt like her heart was shattered into fine pieces from the loss.

Ryan made a reoccurring appearance in her life these past 22 days, desperately trying to put her back together in efforts to prepare her for school. So desperately that he was starting to brain washing her, constantly he would feed her vulnerable mind with how Troy was such a bad person for basically cheating on her, and how she deserved better. Gabriella started to believe him more and more, the fact that Troy made no attempt to talk to Gabriella, made her believe that he never loved her to begin with. She felt incredibly hurt, Troy was her first everything, and now she just felt used, betrayed and made a fool of. How could Ryan see it, and she didn't?

It was the first day of school and Gabriella didn't know if she could handle it. The only strength she held onto was that Ryan was going to be there. She trusted him; he had seen her everyday and become her clutch, her only link to what she thought was sanity, because when the day was over and he would leave, she would be reminded of how alone she truly was, and in this silence, truth screamed out, she just couldn't cope with the truth. So she looked to Ryan, to distract her and completely justify her numb behavior.

But, what grief can do to a young girl in love is irreconcilable. It can cause the most observant creature to become blind.

Troy had called, Several times, Everyday. Ryan had silenced her phone every time when he was there for the first four days, soon he had convinced Gabriella to just turn it off.

Ryan showered her with gifts, including a brand new phone, (Making it impossible for anyone to get in contact with Gabriella). And a promise for the lead in a show he was writing. He was promising to make her popular, to make all this disappear. No one but Ryan was talking to her now. He gave her many makeovers with his private stylist, a whole new wardrobe and now, a whole new attitude.

She was desperately trying fight it trying to stay herself. Denying what Ryan was saying about Troy but Ryan just kept pushing, and after a few times that he blew up at her, Twice he grabbed her pushing her against her wall, she cowered and lost hope. She denied that Ryan had ever meant to hurt her_, 'he just cares about me so much that she wants my to heal from the separation from Troy'. _She'd blindly tell herself.

Finally the true side of her gave up, she didn't care anymore, nothing mattered without Troy, and she started to enjoy Ryan's attention, it distracted her, he was making her feel like she was worth something; aside from the occasional outburst. Ryan was turning her into his little puppet, enjoying the control he was evoking.

Once Sharpay caught on to Ryan's strange behavior, she followed him to Gabriella's house. The familiar rush of victory washed over her and she knew Troy was hers to toy with.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She could hardly recognize herself. Ryan change her whole look, her hair color was the same, however the cut was different, it framed her face and cascaded on her shoulders. It looked beautiful, but it wasn't her, the innocent curls were straightened out, it just wasn't Gabi.

She wore and light blue dress with a short white cover up. She loved dresses, at least when Ryan bought her new clothing he stuck with her style. _Maybe my appearance isn't much different. _She considered.

It was just her thought process that changed. She no longer believed in her and Troy. Someone she knew she wanted to spend her life with. But that was all gone now, and to see him….she was going to fall apart all over again. Her mother was on another business trip and again the house was empty. Taking a deep breath she made her way out of the house. Gabriella had finally received her car back from the shop, she hopped in the little white Honda and turned on the radio, hoping to sooth her anxiety.

She sang softly to herself on the fifteen minute ride to East High.

** I've been looking in the mirror for so long,

That I've come to believe, my souls on the other side

All the little pieces falling, shattered…

Shards of me, to small to put back together

To small to matter but big enough to cut me,

Just so many little pieces, if I try to touch her…

So I bleed, I bleed…And I breath…no more

I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well…

But yet again I refuse to drink like a stubborn child

Lie to me, convince me that I've been blind forever

And all of this will make since, when I get better

But I know the difference, between my self and my reflection

I can't help but to wonder which of us do you love

So I bleed, and I breath no more…**

Tears feel down Gabriella's brown eyes. She just wasn't prepared for this day. She had no idea what was in store for her.

"You can do this." She encouraged herself as she gathered her stuff and walked toward the school.

Homeroom was first and it was the same as all the other three years. Mrs. Darbus.

She was going to have to face them all, even Troy. (A/N I'm pretending Gabriella had been here since high school started. Sorry if some don't like it)


	3. Facing East High, and Troy Bolton

Chapter 3

And so it starts…

She didn't know why everyone else had avoided her. They just quit calling and wrote her off completely. So she didn't bother to talk to them as she made her way in the room. She could feel Troy's blue eyes on her, and it took every fiber of her being to stay grounded. Just in time, Ryan appeared behind her placing his hand on the small of her back leading her to a desk next to his.

Troy grew green with jealousy when he saw Ryan touch her in such a tender manor. It ticked him off more because he could see it made _His_ Gabi uncomfortable. But she listened to him. She looked at him like she didn't know what to do without him.

_I'm getting to the bottom of that. _Troy puffed as he adjusted in the hard plastic seat.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other several times during class. They both could tell they wanted each other . And the distance was killing them. Gabi had to remind herself of what Ryan said. _No matter what, he was wrong and you deserve better. He didn't do anything to come back to you. He cheated on you with my sister, she gloats about it everyday. It's too late Gabi, and he'll walk all over you if you take him back._

She sighed and fought back tears. Ryan was right. She couldn't let him hurt her all over again. She had to stay strong and stand her ground, Even if it was killing her.

The bell rang and Gabriella stood up ready for her next class she felt a bit of relief when distracted Ryan with plans for the winter Musical. As she made her way to the door, She felt a familiar touch and stopped as it tugged on her arm.

"Gabi, sweetie please let me talk to you."

She looked into his crystal eyes. Why did he have to sound so loving? Why did he have to have that pleading in his eye's she'd hopped for? She looked at his hand on her arm. The shear starvation for his touch made her feel faint in his tender grasp.

Stay strong. Ryan's words screamed in her head.

"I'm sorry Troy.." She said softly. Troy's heart sank, he shook his head not wanting to hear the rest. The look he wore now made her flash back to when she broke up with him at the poolside of Lava Springs, with this she felt herself faltering.

"…but you had your chance, you never called or came to me. I can't let you hurt me anymore." She softly pulled away, feeling and sounding so unsure.

The look on her face was expressing the opposite of what she was saying. Troy could see it, he could see that she wanted to crash into his arms, make it last for ever and hold on tight.

"But Gabi." He pleaded

"No Troy." She said solemnly walking away slowly.

"Gab's come on, we'll be late" Ryan came up to her wrapping an arm around her pushing her forward. She looked back at Troy with desperation on her face it saying _Don't let him take me away from you.. _Troy just stood there confused. We're they dating? What the hell is going on here, and why did she look at me like that? Something's not right.

Feeling trapped, Gabriella slid out from Ryan's grasp, in retort he grabbed her upper arm leading her to the wall.

"Listen Gabi. I don't want you to talk to him ever again." Ryan had a mixed tone. Fake concern laced with threat.

"What?" Gabriella breathed.

"Let me make myself a bit more clear." Ryan leaned on his arm that was on the wall by Gabriella's head. He leaned into her face. Troy came around the corner. "If you talk to him, something bad will happen." Ryan searched her eyes for obedience. Gabriella went to speak in protest but Ryan's lips came crashing down on hers. She was taken aback. Troy witnessed the kiss and his world came crashing down. He wanted to turn away but he couldn't. Ryan pulled away to reveal a very scared and shocked Gabriella. She was trembling.

Troy was again confused. Gabriella looked horrified. Something was very wrong here. He started over to them. Gabriella saw him and dashed up the stairs to the second floor with tears in her eyes. Ryan smiled at her obedience.

"What's going on Ryan?" Troy asked him.

Ryan turned to face him.

"What are you talking about?." Ryan smiled. Troy felt the blood leave his body as his world became cold with jealousy.

"You know what I'm talking about. Gabriella." Troy gritted his teeth and clinched his fists.

"Oh you must have." Ryan pointed to himself and the wall in a quick motion. "Gabriella and I are going out." He smirked waiting for the man before him shatter.

"WHAT!" Troy said louder then he had intended to.

"She's moved on Troy. You had your chance" Ryan let out a victory laugh.

"I can't believe you Ryan, how could you do this?"

"I think you should be asking yourself that, how could you do what you did to Gabriella?"

Troy looked down. A wave of guild over powering him.

"I gotta go Gabriella is waiting for me" Ryan lied.

Troy was left there, Alone and heartbroken.

Something still haunted him. Gabriella's mannerisms, Troy would talk to her in lunch and get to the bottom of this.

12:30 rolled along and it was time for B lunch. Troy rushed to the cafeteria. After searching for a few seconds he found Gabriella sitting at a table by herself, likely waiting for Ryan.

"Gabi?" He said so softly.

She jumped at his voice. Troy frowned. He sat down beside her. Her silence angered him challenging him to keep his temper at bay.

"How could you?" He asked shaken.

His words made her snap her head to look at him. She was confused. He searched her eyes. She really didn't know what he was talking about and he could see it.

"You and Ryan, how could you go out with him?!" He enlightened her.

"What!?" She gasped.

Troy felt his heart skip a beat. Was it all a lie?

"We're not dating." She cursed at herself and searched the cafeteria for Ryan hoping that he wouldn't catch her talking to Troy.

"Your lying to me, I saw you in the hall kissing." Troy spat, incredibly jealous that someone else was touching His Gabriella.

Gabriella grew still, shame crossed her brow. "You saw that?" Gabriella looked down at her shaking hands, she felt like she was going to be sick. Troy watched her flush cheeks void from color.

"Gabi something's not right, your not telling me something, please tell me what's going on." Troy move closer to her. Troy saw her look around the crowed again; acting as though she was a frightened lost child looking for her parents. Troy turned around to meet her frozen gaze. Ryan was headed their way, Anger painting his fare features.

"Oh God." Troy heard her whisper. "You have to go now!" She begged. He didn't move. "Please Troy, I can't see you anymore, just stay away from me. I don't want to talk to you. Just go away now!" Her heart was breaking. Troy again could see it. But her words hurt. And he couldn't deal with it.

"Fine! I hope you and Ryan will be happy, and whatever is going on I don't care!! Your on your own." He stormed off. She know where he was headed to their `ex' secret spot.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to him anymore!?"

Gabriella stiffened.

"I told him to leave Ryan. I swear!" She cried. Looking around, a few people were looking in their direction. Ryan didn't care, he had connections and this incident would disappear.

"Come with me." He pretended to tenderly lead her away.

Taylor and Kelsey saw them walk away hand and hand and couldn't believe it.

"Sharpay was actually telling the truth when she said Gabi cheated on Troy with Ryan." Kelsey said above a whisper. Unaware she was spreading Sharpay's lie.

"How could she?" Taylor shook her head. "There's no way I can trust her." Taylor looked at Kelsey. "Promise me you will not fall for her lies."

"Oh trust me, I'm going to stay far away from her." Kelsey said wide eyed, looking down to the music she was writing, she drew a big X across the song she was working on, it would no longer apply to her favorite couple.

"That's a wise choice." Sharpay added. Taking the disfigured sheet music and crumbling it.

"What's a wise choice?" Chad asked joining them giving Taylor a greeting kiss.

"Oh, To ignore Gabriella completely." Chad looked confused at Taylor's answer.

"Sharpay told the truth about Gabi and Ryan. She did cheat on Troy." Kelsey informed a shocked Chad bringing him up to speed.

"Yes. And we mustn't allow liars to try and fool us." Taylor turned up her nose.

"That doesn't sound like the Gabriella we know, how do you know it's not roomers??" Chad defended Gabriella. Sensing something was amiss.

Sharpay shot him a glare.

"Well for starters, Gabi just left hand and hand with Ryan, after screaming at Troy to leave her alone."

Zeke said sitting down his tray making a small clicking noise. He took a large bit of his pizza.

"What?" Chad asked Zeke.

"Yeah and I heard they were making out in the hall way!" Sharpay smiled.

"How could she?" Taylor said again.

------

Ryan lead Gabriella to the theater.

Once inside he threw her against the wall and smacked her.

"How dare you!!" He shouted.

Gabriella was crying from the sudden blow. She held her burning cheek. Ryan grabbed her arms and held a tight grasp.

"Now you'll have to pay." He shoved her back again "And if you tell anyone it will only get worst." He then stormed out of the theater. Gabriella slid down the wall once on the floor she held herself and cried.

What was happening to him? Gabriella asked herself shaking violently. Her wrist throbbed, bruises began to surface on her soft skin. She felt herself sinking into a deep dark whole, a part of her mind that she wasn't sure she would make it out of alive.

Gabriella didn't hear the door open, Kelsey emerged from the hall. It was free period for all the seniors, they could leave or stick around the school if they chose. Kelsey noticed a girl huddled up on the floor; she sympathized right away, thinking it was a lost, scared freshman. But upon getting closer, she could now see, it was a distraught Gabriella on the floor. Kelsey remembered the promise that she made to Taylor and she was torn on what to do.

"Gabi?" Kelsey said softly.

Gabriella looked up at her, wiping the tears away in efforts to hide her pain. She pulled at her sleeves to cover the bruises.

Kelsey then reminded herself of what this girl did to Troy.

"What's wrong? Can't take the mess you made?" She said bitterly. Gabriella looked at her in shock and confusion. _What I did to Troy?_

They were all against her. And there was nothing she could do about it. If only they would listen, maybe if she tried to use a code.

"Mrs. Darbus is using Ryan's musical this year and I have to work on it, so you need to get out. I don't care to see your deceiving face."

Gabriella looked down.

"I wish I could tell you Kelsey" She said sadly. "Before it's to late." She got up and slowly walked out of the theater leaving Kelsey confused.

"You're a liar!" Kelsey shouted. Gabriella momentarily stopped, the words cut like a knife, hot tears fell down her cheeks. Deciding there wasn't much more she could take, she needed to leave. She headed to her locker and grabbed her stuff. But she had one more stop to make before she left. A place she need to morn over, and say goodbye to, knowing the way things were going, she wasn't going to be welcome there soon.

Gabriella climbed the last steps to the `secret spot'.

She was shocked to see Troy there; she thought he would have left by now. He spotted her and she looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were here." She whispered turning to leave. The movement cause her sleeve to life and allow Troy a glimpse of the purple mark.

.

"Gabi!" She jumped and froze. "What happened!!"

She looked at her arm. Then at Troy, the grotesque purple and black mark was the perfect shape of a hand print.

"I…um" She stuttered. She stepped back up and looked at him. She had to tell him. She could never lie to him.

"Ryan's changed." She said softly. Not making eye contact with him. He looked at her with suspecting eyes.

"What do you mean Ryan's changed?" He took a step forward. Wait. He reminded himself. I don't care.

This is her problem. She told me to stay away from her. And I will do just that.

She didn't answer. Troy grew annoyed.

"Whatever, you need to deal with it. I bet your just doing it to yourself, to get out of this mess you've made. I don't love you Gabriella." He spat her name. "I can't, I'll forget about you. So just leave, I never want to see your face again."

She looked up at him with teary eyes. And hiccupped a cry. She felt like what was left of her heart was ripped out.

She shook her heed and just left. She couldn't take this. Not from Troy.

Gabriella was surprised to find herself in the parking lot, seemingly as if she'd lost time. Her numb feeling was overrode when she looked up to see Ryan leaning on her car. With his arms crossed.

She stopped right in front of him. Her face was still stained with tears, she was unable to feel anything but the radiating fear and mind dulling pain. She stood before Ryan, ready to give up, she'd lost her friends, and she'd lost Troy, nothing else seemed to matter.

Troy leaned on the ledge and watched them. Squinting his eyes.

Ryan kissed her, again Gabriella stiffened. "Where were you?" Ryan asked grabbing her arm again. Gabriella let out a small cry.

From Troy's view it looked like Ryan was just caressing her arm. But then he saw her reaction, she didn't want his touch, she flinched and Troy witnessed it clearly this time.

"I knew she was a liar." Troy sighed. Ignoring his instincts and plan truth. His heart was blinded by hurt and a lie he believed. He left the school and headed to the student parking lot. He was surprised to see the Ryan a Gabriella were still there. His stomach did a flip flop. The sight of her still did that to him.

"Great." He whispered to himself.

-----

"Ryan I just don't think I can do it."

Troy heard her say.

"You will do it! Mrs. Darbus already cast you just like I promised and the damn thing is basically about you."

"But Ryan I don't want to hurt Troy please don't make me do this." She clinched the script in her hand. Fighting the urge to rip it apart.

Ryan's grip on her arm grew tighter.

"You have no choice." Ryan hesitated. Glaring at her. "You talked to him again didn't you?"

Gabriella said nothing.

"Let's go." Was his only response. But it was an angry one.

Troy didn't know what to make of it. He forced himself not to care. Something else was taking over in Troy, making him protect his heart, close his ears and see nothing. Even if there was a thought process about the facts, his was ignoring it.

-----

Ryan went to Gabriella's house with her. Not that she had much of a choice, he didn't even ask these days.

"Now let's get to work." He shoved her in the living room. She looked at him with fear.

Gabriella slowly turned the page and began to sing. Despite her current situation, She sang beautifully, fearing the punishment should she sound anything less.

*****

I didn't call you cuz you would make a fuss,

So I wrote it in a song for you.

You're no longer where I am inside.

We're too different, me and you.

You can go your own way, and I'll go mine (just walk away).

You can take your chances, and I'll take mine.

It isn't easy to look you in the face.

Cuz all you speak of, is yourself.

You don't represent me, it makes me cringe inside.

Can't you just forget where I am?

You can go your own way, and I'll go mine (just walk away).

You can take your chances, and I'll take mine (yeah).

Can't find any reason for you and I to stay.

Can't find any reason not to walk away.

(Just walk away)

(Just walk away)

(Just walk away)

(Just walk away)

You can go your own way, and I'll go mine (just walk away).

You can take your chances, and I'll take mine (just walk away).

You can go your own way, and I'll go mine (I'll go mine).

You can take your chances, and I'll take mine (I'll take mine).

(I'll take mine)

(Just walk away)

(Just walk away)...

just walk away

Gabriella was crying by the end of the song. Lies, it was all lies!

Chad had come up the drive way his forever attached basketball in hand he was about to knock when he heard Gabriella singing.

She sounded so perfect. But he could hear the sadness in her voice it wasn't at all like when she sang with Troy.

Then there was nothing. He figured she went up to her room. Chad went to the back yard and began to climb the tree. He could hear her talking to someone. Who moments later he found out was Ryan. He got up on the balcony and went to the far corner, hiding behind the pink curtains.

"Ryan please don't make me sing this! I just can't."

"You can and you will!" He shouted, backing her into a corner.

"I can't lie, Not to Troy!!" She shouted at him then immediately regretted it.

"Gabriella you're going to do what I say." He grabbed her shoulders shaking her.

"No Ryan, I still love him!! I don't care what you say anymore, I'm going to fix this, I can't live without him" With that Ryan smacked her. She fell to the ground. She kicked her in the stomach. Then he threw the script at her.

Have it memorized by next week. The show is in a month!" She didn't move all she could do was cry. He knelled down.

He grabbed a hold of her pony tail yanking it back. "Got it!"

"Ryan, why. why are you doing this?"

"Because your mine to toy with, any you WILL do I what say!" Ryan smirked, and then left.

Gabriella did all she could do to pull herself together. She lay on her bed holding her stomach which screamed in pain from the blow.

Chad didn't know what to do. He felt so guilty; he had come here to tell her off. .. _`I can't just leave her like this.'_

"Gabriella?" Chad said softly walking through the unlocked balcony, as if not to shatter her. Be placed his basketball on her nightstand.

"Chad." Gabriella whipped away her tears, sitting up and straightening her shirt. "What…what are you doing here." She asked, her voice cracking.

"I came to talk, and I heard you singing, Gabi what's going on?'

"What do you mean?" Gabriella acted dumb. Getting up, walking to her mirror, and quickly covering up the bruise on her face.

"Gabriella I saw him hit you. You don't have to cover it up"

"Oh we were, we were just acting. It's just a blemish I'm taking care of.

"Your lying! Gabriella it just isn't like you to be acting this way, you've never lied to us" Chad said unmoving.

Gabriella looked down at her hands. Tears slowly falling.

"I don't know what happened. He just." But she stopped there. She didn't want to, but. _`if you tell anyone it will only get worst_'. That threat was enough to silence her. Even if she did try to tell Troy. " You can't know….no one is to know"

Gabriella stood up. "I um, I can handle it, it's fine really, you should go." She searched for words. "it's getting dark outside and I should try to get some sleep."

"But… Gabriella. What are you going to do..?" Chad was truly worried.

"I'll be fine." She was so scared Ryan was going to find out. Chad was the only one who knew the truth and Gabriella found some comfort in that, but there wasn't anything they could do. She led him to the balcony. Gabriella knew Chad should leave, but Chad knew he shouldn't. Not until he knew everything. But…

"Gabi." Ryan shouted from down stairs. Gabriella froze. Shire terror flashed in her eyes. A look Chad has never seen on Gabriella, nor did he ever want to.

"Go…go….go now!" She whispered pushing him out the balcony door, then closed it. Chad hid, he watched Gabriella snatch her script off her bed and look at it as if she was rehearsing the whole time.

"I forgot my script" Chad said from the hall way. "Oh, good." He said as he walked in the room. "Your practicing your lines! Good girl." Ryan patted her head. "Lets keep it that way." He moved his hand to her shoulder giving it a tight squeeze. "Right!"

She yelp at the sudden pain.

"Yes, yes" She struggled to get away from the discomfort. Then something caught his eye, an east high basket ball on her nightstand, it wasn't there before.

"Where the fuck did this come from?!!" Ryan picked up the basket ball. Gabriella froze.

"WHERE IS HE!!!" Ryan stomped to Gabriella's walk in closet. Gabriella's eyes shifted to the balcony, Chad climbed down hiding near the rose bush in the backyard.

Ryan came out of the closet, a dangerous look on his face, he searched the whole room for Troy.

After finding nothing he rushed up to Gabriella grabbing her by the neck.

"Don't fuck with my Gabriella! I will be the death of you…." He threatened. "Understand me!"

"Ye..Yes" Her voice shook along with her body.

"See you tomorrow sweetie" He threw her to the floor. She winced in pain as she felt her wrist sprain. He smiled wickedly at her satisfied with the damage. Then he threw the ball at her and left.

Hopelessness rushed over Gabriella, she felt sick, and grimy.

She threw the script down and rushed to her bathroom holding her aching wrist and took a shower to wash away Ryan's violent touch.

When Chad saw Ryan finally go, he decided that he should go too.

He wasn't sure of what to do next. But he knew he had to find a way to help his friend.

Once out of the shower and dressed, Gabriella made her way to the medicine closet in the hall way. She grabbed an ace bandaged delicately wrapping it around her wrist securing it around the base of her thumb, using the butterfly clips to hold the end together.


End file.
